


some story to tell

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buck is a dumbass, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck really is that dumbass that guzzles wine and champagne.





	some story to tell

**Author's Note:**

> transfer from tumblr.  
please let me know what you think :)

Eddie looks across the table and takes in the sharp edges of his boyfriend’s features. Dressed in a pale blue button up shirt, Buck smiles gently as he notices the staring. For reasons unbeknownst to Buck, Eddie has always enjoyed looking at him. Always making him fall more in love every day.

After everything he has been through in his lifetime, Eddie thought it impossible to have somebody so important to wake up next to every day. But here they are, talking nonsense over a nice dinner.

Buck starts to cough, lifting his hand in the shape of a fist up to his mouth. With his heartbeat accelerating, Eddie’s eyes widen in shock. He notices there isn’t a single drop of red wine left in his glass. Nothing shiny either. Just air.

“Shit,” Eddie exclaims, standing from his chair and making his way towards Buck in an instant. The breaths Buck exhales come out all wheezy and choked up. It is not a good sound.

There had been this story Buck had told him on more than one occasion where he had choked on some bread in a restaurant on a date. The scar on his throat from his ex having to perform an emergency tracheotomy had been something Eddie loved paying attention to when kissing Buck all over. He knew there some insecurities about it, so he constantly lapped at it with his tongue, tried to always make Buck feel good about himself with compliments. Even just the small things like, telling him he smelled nice, or that the scar makes him look even more badass.

Pulling his arm back, Eddie uses all of his upper body strength to hit Buck in the center of his shoulder blades. He’s still coughing and tapping his chest lightly with his hand. It’s a desperate and lame attempt at forcing himself to move whatever is stuck.

“Come on, baby,” Eddie growls as he takes another whack at Buck’s back with the heel of his palm. He coughs violently in return.

The plate on the table clangs lightly as the item shoots out of his mouth. He’s hyperventilating at this point, and Eddie crouches down next to him, lifting his hands up to cup his face. “Hey, I got you. Just breathe. Breathe with me.”

He looks up at Buck and grabs his hand before palcing it over his own chest. “Match your breathing,” he whispers.

Eventually he’s able to catch his breath and smile at Eddie. Buck searches his plate for the piece of food that just got lodged in his oesophagus.

“What the hell?” Buck asks as he finds a ring and picks it up. “What’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry, Ev. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Eddie starts.

“Yeah, I’d wanna hope not.” He laughs as his voice scratches the sides of his throat. Crap it hurts to talk after that. He was sure it would be mildly painful for the next couple of days. At least. “Who puts a ring in a glass?”

Eddie shakes his head with a smile. “Fuck you! Who drinks wine like that? You downed it like like a bloody mad man.”

“Shut up,” Buck retorts teasingly.

“Is that a yes?” Eddie’s hands were shaky, nerves taking over his entire body.

“You didn’t ask me anything.”

“You’re a dick.” He takes a beat, preparing himself for the four words. “Will you marry me?”

“Will you try and kill me again?”

Eddie shoots him a blank look, and Buck leans forward to capture his lips with his own. He had never been happier. Not once.

“Yes, I will marry you. I love you, Eds. So much.”

“I love you, too.”

Eddie takes Buck in his arms, kissing the side of his face as he moves into position. They’re both laughing, tears of joy filling their eyes. This would be some story to tell.


End file.
